


Benefits

by GingerItt



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerItt/pseuds/GingerItt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tina falls into a physical relationship with Finn.  Spoilers from 'Swan Song' to 'I Do'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tina never thought of Finn as a friend. She had no reason to. All he had done for the past four years was ignore her, shut her down and forget that she was in the room. So whatever this was, it was in no way ‘friends-with-benefits’ because they weren’t friends to begin with. The fact that his lips were on hers changed nothing.

*

She honestly doesn’t know how this even started.

Well, that was a lie. She knew. 

After the disaster that was sectionals, they all came back together in the courtyard and sang in snow, not caring how frozen their toes were. For Tina, the decision was easy. She was proud of the fact that she was the only glee girl from the first three years to never quit even though she had every reason to do so. 

When they were done and agreed that the music was what was important, not the competition, the rest of the glee club had left for the Lima Bean, eager to warm up and for some reason he stayed, saying he had things to go over in the office. She asked if he needed help and he nodded silently and led the way back inside. He had all but commandeered Mr. Schuester’s job so using his office seemed like nothing to her. She sat in the old chair in front of the desk and tucked her legs under her as he flipped through sheet music.

And they talked.

Actually talked.

For the first time since they had met they had an actual conversation that didn’t include thinly veiled insults directed at his capabilities or lack thereof or talking over her when she brought up valid points.

And they surprised each other.

She was surprised by how smart he actually was. He still had the habit of saying the wrong word at times but he was smarter than she thought and once you sorted through the ridiculous, he had good ideas.

He was surprised by how confident she had become. He remembered the painfully shy, stuttering girl he met in the auditorium with the blue streaks in her dark hair and scary jewelry and she wasn’t sitting in front of him.

*

It’s some time over Christmas break when it first happened. 

She and Blaine had been invited by Finn and Sam to come over and play Halo with them, a decision they soon regretted as Tina was better than all three of them combined. Dating Artie had meant that she had had to learn how to beat him if she wanted to get her mack on. But she had developed a taste for the game and still played regularly.

After she and Blaine had crushed them for the third time in an hour and Mrs. Hummel (Tina couldn’t bring herself to call her Carole no matter how much she insisted on it) brought in some snacks and soda, Tina excused her self to see what kind of juice the Hudmels had. She pulled out the carton of orange juice and began opening cupboards, searching for the glasses. Mrs. Hudson must have reorganized since the last time she was here because they were no longer in the cabinet next to the fridge.

“Here, I’ll show you,” Finn said. She spun around to see him on the other side of the island. She hadn’t heard him come in. “Mom realized you hadn’t been here in a while.”

She nodded silently as he came around the island and went straight to the cabinet over to the left of the sink. He held out a tall glass to her and she took it, setting it down to pour her juice.

They said nothing but she could feel Finn’s eyes on her as she closed the carton and went to put it back in the refrigerator.

She doesn’t know why she does it.

But when she goes to pick up her glass, she stops in front of him, goes up on her tiptoes and pulls him into a light kiss on the lips.

He stares back at her, stunned that she kissed him. And as she turns away again, her juice forgotten in her obvious embarrassment, he reaches for her. With an arm around her waist, he kisses her.

*

It’s just physical.

It’s a release.

She was a teenager and, well, so was he and they have urges.

Besides, she hadn’t had sex since August and her usual fantasies of Mike just weren’t cutting it anymore. And even though she had a very intense and very real crush on Blaine, she had a hard time thinking of him that way.

And Finn is there.

And willing.

And it’s not like anybody else is beating down her door for her attention.

*

They do a good job of keeping it a secret.

She goes to Sadie Hawkins with Blaine, her unrequited crush still present. She takes care of him when he’s sick and sings for him, not Finn. No way. Never for Finn.

But she can see the awe on his face. On all their faces. Because there is no way that the girl she used to be could have done that. Old Tina couldn’t have strutted down the hallway in a leotard and commanded their attention in the quad. New Tina could and was committed to doing so.

In the back of her mind, when Finn declares her the winner of Diva Week, she worries that it’s because of whatever they are. Later, in the privacy of Finn’s bedroom, he tells her how proud he is of her and she knows that she won for real.

*

He pulls away from her.

Not just physically, but as a friend--no, she reminds herself, they are still not friends nor will they ever be.

He stops texting her.

He stops talking to her.

She doesn’t feel his eyes on her anymore.

Tina doesn’t know why she’s surprised. Rachel’s back in town for Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury’s wedding and she should have known that this would happen.

But it’s one thing to know something but it’s another thing to see it.

She sees Blaine sing with Kurt and she can’t help but smile about how happy he is. No, no. She’s angry. Kurt is not at the same place as Blaine and he shouldn’t use him. But still, Kurt is looking at Blaine the way he used to, even if he doesn’t realize it.

Mike asks her to dance and it’s nice to be in his familiar arms but all she can focus on is how Finn and Rachel are looking at each other as they sing together.

“You and him?” Mike asks quietly. “You don’t even like him.”

“What? No.” She stares up at Mike, the person who a year ago she loved more than anyone else. When she realizes that all she feels is a nostalgic ache for him that brings tears to her eyes.

“I’m not mad or anything. We... we talked about it, Tina. We’re not in the right place for us to work. But I still love you.” He holds her closer and she buries her face in his jacket, trying to wrap her head around how she feels.

She’s not in love with Mike anymore. How did that happen? And she feels... something for Finn. Again, how did that happen? She’ll never be with Mike again, she knows that. Not because he doesn’t want her, but because she doesn’t want him.

So she tries really hard not to cry when she watches Finn take Rachel’s hand and lead her out of the ballroom.

*

She avoids him.

Short of skipping glee, she ignores him when she passes him in the halls because she knows what he did.

She doesn’t talk to him unless she has to.

Because she knows herself and knows that once she starts talking she won’t be able to stop.

*

“What is going on with you?” Blaine asks, plopping himself on to her bed.

“What do you mean? Nothing’s going on with me.” She’s lying and she knows that Blaine can tell. She lays beside him and snuggles close. They lay like this a lot now. Both are lonely and need some kind of contact with another person. Her crush is gone now, but Blaine is warm and inviting and she lets him wrap an arm around her shoulders. Blaine just needs to hold someone. Besides, where is it written that straight girls and gay boys can’t cuddle?

“I mean, you’ve been acting weird since the wedding and I highly doubt it has to do with me.” 

“You sure about that? I mean, you are pretty awesome,” she teases, poking his stomach through his sweater.

“Was it Mike? I saw you dancing with him. Did something happen?”

Tina shakes her head before saying the words out loud for the first time. “I don’t love him anymore.” It hurts to say it for so many reasons but Blaine presses a kiss to her forehead and lets her talk. “We were dancing and it just hit me. I don’t love him.”

“Is there anything else?” he asks, drawing small circles on her back.

For a moment, she considers telling him. About Finn. About kissing him in the kitchen. About making out in his office. About having sex in his bed. But she doesn’t. Instead she admits, “Yes, but I’m not ready for that yet.”

*

It’s another week before she tearfully confesses to Blaine about Finn. She tells him everything. They are wrapped around each other in his bed, and it spills out. Blaine is more stunned than anything else.

“Finn?”

“Yes.”

“Finn Hudson?”

“Yes.”

“Finn Hudson is why you’ve been acting so weird?”

“I haven’t been acting weird,” she defended.

Blaine rolls his eyes at her. “Please, Artie said he hasn’t seen you like this since freshman year.”

She sighs and continues. “It doesn’t matter anymore. He had sex with Rachel. I know he did. And he’s going to try to get back together with her even though she’s living with someone in New York.”

Blaine says nothing for a moment before carefully asking, “Have... have you talked to him since?”

“No. I don’t see the point of getting my heartbroken over nothing.”

“Having feelings isn’t nothing, Tina.”

Tina sits up and smacks his chest. “I do not have feelings for him!”

“Right, you’ve just been mopey, Goth Tina for three weeks over nothing.”

She throws herself back on to the pillow and stares up at the ceiling. “I really do have to talk to him, don’t I?”

“You don’t have to do anything, Tina. I’m just saying that it wouldn’t be a bad idea.”

She groans at the thought because having a heart-to-heart with Finn Hudson is not on her list of enjoyable activities. Blaine chuckles and pulls her back to his chest.

“It’ll be okay. Just be honest with him.”

*

‘Are you home right now?’ She is sitting her car in Blaine’s driveway. Might as well get it over with. It’s late and she knows he won’t be at school.

He responds quickly. ‘No, I’m at the shop. Going through stuff to FedEx to Burt for him to sign. What’s up?’

She doesn’t text back. Instead, she drives to the tire shop on autopilot. She remembers how when her car was making a weird noise last year, Finn told her to bring it in and he didn’t let Burt charge her for the work. She doesn’t know why she remembered that.

The lot is empty but for Finn’s old truck which is by the back door. She parks beside him and climbs out.

‘Last chance to run away,’ she tells herself. But she tugs the back door open and goes inside.

*

“I want to talk to you,” she says, leaning against the open door of the office. Finn’s shuffling through various papers and receipts and separating them.

Finn glances up and sighs. “I’m kind of busy here, Tina.”

“And what, you can’t do two things at once?” she asks with more than a bit of bite.

He tries to glare at her but a low chuckle betrays his eyes and he smiles that crooked smile that she’s grown fond of. He gestures to the empty chair opposite his.

She sits down, unwinding her scarf from around her neck. “Did you have sex with Rachel?”

No point in beating around the bush.

“Yes.” He doesn’t even try to lie. Because he knows that she knows. She stares down at her hands, biting the inside of her lip, trying to make it hurt more than the truth.

“Do you still love her?” Her voice cracks but she’s too nervous to be embarrassed.

“I... Yes.”

“Okay.” A lump begins to form in her throat. “Do you... are you... are you going to get back together with her?”

“Tina, I-- not right now, no.” He sets down the pile of papers in his hands and she watches him flex his hands.

“But you want to.”

“I did.”

“What do you mean?” she asks. She wants to be closer to him but she can’t bring herself to moved her chair forward.

“She left before I woke up.” She finally looks him in the eye and she sees tears in his eyes as well. “I’m sorry, Tina.”

“What for? We’re not friends. We never were. This was just-- sex. That’s all.” She wipes her nose on her coat sleeve.

He sighs shakily, rubbing his temples. “It... It wasn’t. Not for me,” he admits, leaning forward.

She has to look away at that because he just made this even harder. It’s one thing to lie to yourself that it doesn’t matter. That it’s just physical. But she always knew that it wasn’t. At least, not for her. And now she knows that it wasn’t for him either. It hurts more now.

“Okay.”

She stands up and walks out without saying anything else and he says nothing either. Because they both know that whatever they had can’t be reclaimed.


	2. Just Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Benefits, Tina and Finn enjoy some privacy one evening.

It’s only been two weeks since they kissed in the kitchen. They’ve snuck away from their friends a few times to kiss again but nothing more. There just hasn’t been time or privacy for anything beyond a few heated moments by his truck after glee practice. On New Years Eve, they are able to kiss at midnight without anyone thinking it odd. Granted, Tina kissed every boy in that room that night and a few of the girls. No one gave them a second thought when they locked themselves in the bathroom in Blaine’s basement for a few minutes.

But today is different. 

Today, they are in her bedroom and her parents are having dinner with friends and won’t be back until much later that night. They have time. Actual time with no threat of being interrupted or walk in on. 

He’s already peeled her knee socks off her legs and it’s so much hotter when he does it than when Mike did the same thing. He kisses each inch of newly exposed skin, his tongue running along a scar on her left knee and the birthmark just above her right ankle. If she’s being honest, she’s stunned that Finn is good at this. Rachel was shockingly private about this part of her relationship with him and Santana was Santana so Tina didn’t trust her assessment of Finn’s supposed lack of skills. Quinn was pretty discreet about whatever she had done with Finn and in spite of the fact that they became good friends last year, they never talked about this kind of stuff. 

But she’s pleasantly surprised when he reaches up the hem of her dress and carefully hooks his fingers under her panties and pulls them down off her legs without a hint of apprehension. Finn’s eyes never leave hers, clearly waiting for her to say something to stop him but she doesn’t. She wants this and she wants this with him. He kneels on the floor at the foot of the bed and tugs her towards him by her hips, her dress bunching up around her waist. She feels exposed, because she is, but she’s not embarrassed because he is looking at her with a hunger she’s never seen before. Finn grips her thighs, putting one of her legs over his shoulder and begins to kiss a line towards her core. 

“Finn...”

“What?” She can practically hear the smirk on his face.

“You really don’t have to...” she starts, praying that he won’t listen to her and keep going.

“Shut it, I’m going to enjoy this.”

“Huh?” Her eyes open wide and she props herself up on an elbow to look at him. She’d never gotten past making out with Artie and while Mike had done this, she never got the feeling that he particularly enjoyed doing it. Not that he hated it, but he only did it if she asked him. Finn volunteering and claiming to like it was a pleasant surprise

“I, um, I actually really like--this. Making the other person feel good.” He gives her thigh another kiss and takes a deep breath, his nose pressed to her skin. “And I just love everything about it.”

“What do you mean?” she asks shakily. His breath and the vibrations of his voice shouldn’t be this hot but they are. Him talking about it shouldn’t be hot. But it is.

“The smell of it, the taste. Feeling the person I’m with come apart.” His voice is becoming more ragged and the more he is looking at her, the more obvious it is that he is telling the truth. His normally cheery expression shifts to something dark and serious as he looks at her closely. “Fuck, Tina... you’re--you’re pretty.” A blush creeps up her face at that, not quite sure what he meant. She is pretty sure that the basic lay out of all vaginas is the same but just as she is about to ask him to clarify what he means, she feels him spread her folds open and hears a groan before his mouth is on her.

He starts slowly, just small soft licks and a single finger skirting along her outer lips. Teasing her. He’s actually teasing her. She can tell because when she grunts impatiently, he chuckles softly before giving her one long lick over her clit that makes her gasp and . Her hands move to his head, carding through his hair and pulling him closer. A low growl comes from him, sending shivers up her spine and making her arch off the bed. 

Her eyes flutter shut with a strangled sigh, “Finn...”

He says nothing, his tongue is too busy working its way inside her to allow him to speak. His tongue feels amazing but it is his fingers that are really doing Tina in. In a way it makes sense that he is good at this. Finn can barely put one foot in front of the other on a good day but put a pair of drumsticks in his hands and he is incredible. He hands are rough and calloused but careful with her delicate skin, rubbing her in featherlight touches that make her ache for more. Finn’s tongue is replaced by his finger, pushing inside her and curling every now and then as he searches for that spot that will make her toes curl. The smooth underside of his tongue presses against her clit and moves in little circles to the rhythm of his fingers. 

Then he find it, her G-spot, and she lets out a sharp, “Fuck, Finn!” and he adds another finger, massaging the spot within her as his tongue works over his clit as lightly as he can. Tina pushes down, wrapping her leg around his neck and pulling him close. She needs him closer. More fingers. More tongue. More everything. 

“Tina--fuck, you taste so good,” he whispers against her pussy between licks. Finn’s free hand slides up her prone body and under her rumpled dress to her breast, his thumb grazing over her lace covered nipple. She bucks against him at the added touch, gripping his hand through the fabric of her clothes. His fingers thrust deeply inside her, contrasting to the slow suck of his lips around her clit.

She’s close. Unbearably close and she’s a bit embarrassed by it. It’s been months since she’s been with anyone so she can’t help it. Touching herself is nothing compared to the touch of another person. And especially someone that is going out of his way to make her feel good. Because he likes making her feel good. And judging by the sounds he is making that are shooting right through her clit to her core, he wasn’t lying. 

It isn’t a slurp or a smacking sound but a low, throaty moan that punctuates each lick and prod of his tongue. It’s... It’s sexy. Finn Hudson is sexy. It isn’t that he has ever been unattractive to her. Quite the contrary. Finn singing ‘Hello I Love You’ her freshman year is still on replay in her masturbatory fantasies. And she’d be lying if she said that she’d never stared it his ass in those tight pants he wore during football games. But Finn, just Finn, when he’s not performing to anyone or trying to impress people is incredibly sexy. This goofy, caring, passionate guy between her legs is sexier than she’s given him credit for. 

He adds a third finger and that combined with his deep hum around her clit makes her lose it. She pulls at his hair, forcing his fingers and tongue deeper and harder as she rides out her orgasm. Mike used to stop at this point, his fingers or tongue (never both) freezing as she came but Finn keeps going, lapping at her is long, fast licks that keep her orgasm going until she collapses against her mattress, sweaty and panting.

He lays beside her and pulls her close, moving them up to rest on the pillows. Finn smiles at her, brushing her hair away from her face before kissing her, letting her taste her wetness on his lips and tongue. She tries to tug him on top of her but he’s much stronger and he stops her gently.

“I--um, I’m--I think it’s better if I don’t get on top of you.” He blushes, but he’s holding her hand that his gripping his shirt and it’s clear how nervous he is. He has no reason to be, as far as Tina is concerned. He just gave her the best orgasm she’s had in a long time.

“Why?” she asked, rubbing her bare leg between his clothed ones. He loses focus for a minute, sputtering before collecting himself to explain.

“I’m kind of a big dude and you’re all tiny and stuff. I don’t want to crush you or anything.” He’s bright red now and she cups his cheek, kissing him lightly with a smile. 

“It’s okay. I’m sure you won’t but if you’re more comfortable this way...” she purrs, hitching a leg over his hip. Finn rolls on to his back, carrying her with him. She sits up, straddling his hips and interlocking their fingers as they study each other for a moment. The friction of his jeans against her pussy is sharp but delicious and she can feel his bulge pressing against her. He sits up, scooting back to lean against her headboard and carrying her with him, their lips pressed together. 

Finn’s hands are everywhere; under her dress and pulling it off, tracing over the length of her arms, drawing lines down her neck to her back and over her ass. She tugs at his shirt, needing it off, needing to feel his skin hot against her own. She grinds herself along his length that is straining that the fabric of his pants, making him gasp and groan into her neck and chest as he unhooks her bra, tossing it aside. She’s completely naked now, she realizes as his palms cup her breasts and fingers lightly pinch her pebbled nipples. She wets her lips, enjoying how tender his touch is. Reaching between them, she undoes the button and zipper of his fly and presses her hand over his bulge. 

“Tina--I--” he shudders, sucking at her collarbone and wrapping her long hair around her fist. She smiles as she removes her hand and pulls away from him. He whines at the loss of her body over his but as she stretches towards her bedside table, he pets over the long line of her side, going from her ribcage to her hip and leg. And she knows that it is no accident that a finger grazes between her parted legs. She yanks the drawer open and digs around, silently praying that she still has at least one condom. As she roots around, she glances back at Finn who is shuffling his jeans and boxers off his legs with as much grace as he can manage. He’s kind of adorable, his brow furrowed in concentration as he struggles with kicking off the plaid shorts off his feet.

“Yes!” she says with a triumphant grin as she finds one near the back of the drawer. Setting it beside them, she pulls him close again, their tongues dancing around each other. Her hands run down his chest in smooth strokes but she lightly scrapes her nails over the light patch of hair on his chest. Finn’s hands fall to her waist and hips, guiding her as gently as he can over his cock without pushing inside her. It feels so good, his cock against her, hot and smooth and hard. He tears his mouth away from hers and kisses down her neck to her chest before pulling her up to her knees so he can suck one of her nipples into his mouth. Her head falls back as his tongue swirls over the sensitive skin and his fingers dig into the muscle of her ass. “Finn--I can’t--need you,” she whimpers as his hand comes around to her front and his thumb finds her clit.

Finn says nothing, just gives her a greedy kiss and holds her tight before retrieving the condom and ripping open the foil packet. He rolls it down his length, fumbling a bit. Not that Tina can blame him. It must be nerve-wracking to do something like that in front of an audience. She comes close to him again, their chests pressed hotly together, sweat making their skin stick. She hovers over him, taking his cock in her hand as she slowly lowers herself down and her pussy draws him in.

“Tina, fuck--you’re tight--” Finn growls into her shoulder as she sinks slowly down his length. Her hands cradle his head, lips and tongue at his ear.

“Feels so good, Finn-- so full--” she hisses as she settles in his lap, his cock fully sheathed inside her. She rocks her hips slowly, just enjoying the feel of him inside her. He’s pushing upwards adding to her steady rhythm, squeezing her ass tightly. A bit of her hair falls forward, blocking her face. Gingerly, Finn reaches up and tucks it behind her ear and pulls her face close to his own, sucking at her bottom lip. Tina clings to him, nails clawing at his shoulders as she moves on top of him. 

It’s intimate, weirdly intimate to make l--no. 

To fu--no. Not that either. 

This is sex. Just pure, unadulterated sex. There is no love beyond friendship between them. And in Tina’s experience fucking is more frantic. This is just sex. Just a physical act. They are just two people that are lonely and in need of affection. And the sex is... well, Tina’s already made up her mind. They are definitely doing this again.


End file.
